


Explain That Baby

by SuperArrowGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explain that baby, F/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Short One Shot, mayor oliver, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperArrowGirl/pseuds/SuperArrowGirl
Summary: "Explain that baby."





	Explain That Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Short One Shot
> 
> Happy reading :)

The sight in front of him made him stop at the door. He was tired. Very tired. He had a long day at City Hall with all the meetings. All he wanted to do was to get home to his wife and cuddle. But here, on the couch was his beautiful wife, Felicity. She was changing diapers to a baby. A baby, because it definitely wasn't theirs.

“I'm home.” he said hesitantly.

She looked up at him, a huge smile on her face.

“Look Oliver, I found a baby!”

As soon as the diaper was changed, she took the baby girl and approached her husband.

“Isn't she adorable with her pink panda pajamas.”

Was his wife high or something.

“Explain that baby.”

“I found her.”

“Yes, I heard but it's a baby Felicity, not a thing or a puppy!” he sighed.

“Your point is...?”

“My point is, when you find a baby, you go to the police or the hospital you don't bring her here. What if her parents are looking for her?”

“She was in a elevator Oliver. I was going to go to the police station but then she looked at me with her big blue eyes and I couldn't resist so I took her home with me.”

He was about to close the door when a police man appeared.

“I'm sorry to bother you Mister Mayor but a woman came to the police station saying that the Mayor's wife had kidnapped her baby.” said the man.

All he wanted was a relaxing evening. Was it too much to ask.

“I did not kidnap the baby.” replied Felicity annoyed. “I found her in the elevator, I couldn't just leave her there. You should have a conversation with her mother about not leaving babies in a elevator!”

“Honey, just, give the man the baby.” She huffed, took the bag she had found near the toddler and handed him the stroller.

Oliver cleared his throat.

“I'm so sorry about this, I don't know what went through my wife's mind when she took the baby.”

“What do you mean what went through my mind Oliver...” But she closed her mouth as

Oliver glared at her.

“It's fine really, I'll just tell the woman it was a misunderstanding.” the policeman nodded at Oliver and left.

As soon as the door was closed, Oliver watched felicity who had her arms crossed over her chest.

“Felicity, please if you find a baby next time, go to the police station. I don't want a repeat of this.” he said calmly.

“What if I find a puppy all alone and...”

“Honey, this place is not a refuge so next time you find a baby, a puppy or whatever, bring it to the police station immediately.” He was so tired to have a conversation.

“Okay. I'm sorry. No need to be annoyed at me.”

“I am annoyed because I had a very long day and all I wanted was to come home to my wife and cuddle.”

She hugged him then.

“I”m sorry Oliver.”

He sighed as he accepted her embrace.

“I want a baby.” she murmured into his ear and he chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little one shot.  
> You can find me on twitter: SuperArrowGirl


End file.
